ROAD To JOSHUA'S FUTURE
by Joshua31
Summary: The conclusion to ROAD TO MY DESTINY!  This is the story of how Joshua became a Chosen Elite of Black Raven's  Ash .  No flames please and please R & R!


ROAD TO JOSHUA S FUTURE!

Note: This is the sequel to ROAD TO MY DESTINY. Where as that one focused on Jen and her future self as Pokemon Hunter J, this one focuses on Joshua s future role in J s plan and Ash s Chosen Elites. This is to tie up the last loose ends in Joshua s life and his destiny, a prelude to J s Apprentice. Again, I don t own any characters related to Pokemon and Nintendo. I only own my character, Joshua. Now that this is done with, let the saga continue!

It had been a number of years since Jen s betrayal to Joshua and becoming Pokemon Hunter J. Joshua didn t take that very well. Jen was his first crush. Always there for her whenever she needed him. And, how was he repaid? By a few good punches to his face by Jen. Jen had proclaimed herself as simply J and she turned her back on Joshua. Joshua s heart was shattered and his spirit broken. How could things have gone so wrong? And, more importantly, how can they get worse?

Joshua was on a journey through Johto region. He had just gotten his first Johto gym badge! He was really proud of how his hard work at Pokemon training was paying off! Great job, buddy! I knew you wouldn t let me down! Joshua told his Cyndaquil, his starter Pokemon. Things sure looked they were looking up for him for a change! How could things possibly go wrong?

Suddenly, Joshua and Cyndaquil were outnumbered by a bunch of people wearing grey and black clothes. Who are you people? What do you want? If you want my Cyndaquil, you can just forget it! Joshua said to the people. Some parted and a figure with black spiky hair came forward. Whoever he was, he looked like to be 18 years old. But, there was something about this boy that seemed very familiar to Joshua. As if, he knew this boy, somehow. Who just are you? Joshua demanded of the boy, protecting his Cyndaquil. My name is Black Raven. And, we ve come for your Cyndaquil! Black Raven proclaimed.

No way will I give you my Cyndaquil buster! Joshua stated, clenching a fist. Very well, we ll do this the hard way! Black Raven stated as a number of Golbat came out to attack. We won t give up without a fight! Joshua promised. In a matter of minutes, Cyndaquil defeated all the Golbat! You did it, Cyndaquil! Joshua said, giving his Pokemon a hug for its brave attacks. The sight of Joshua and Cyndaquil made Black Raven think.

These two, they are amazing! His Cyndaquil defeated all those Golbat on its own. That boy, I could swear I ve seen him somewhere before! Maybe, they would make a fine addition to my Chosen Elites. Black Raven thought. You, boy! Black Raven says to Joshua, this gets Joshua s attention. The name is Joshua! Joshua to LD Black Raven in a stern voice. Fine then, Joshua. You and your Cyndaquil show potential. Show promise. Black Raven said. Maybe you d like to become one of my Chosen Elites. Black Raven offers Joshua.

Why would I want to do that? I m not a crook! Joshua stated a little anger in his voice. Well, either you become one of my Chosen Elites, or your little Cyndaquil gets it! Black Raven says, snapping his figures and one of the goons grabs Cyndaquil and holds tight! No, Cyndaquil! You ll pay for this! Joshua tells the goon. It s your choice. Black Raven said. What? Joshua asks. Become one of my Chosen Elites and your Cyndaquil will be fine. Black Raven told Joshua.

And, if I say no? Joshua asks. Then, we take your Cyndaquil by force if we need to! Black Raven says, with a little evil smile. Joshua looked to his Cyndaquil. I don t have much choice. If I don t comply, they will hurt Cyndaquil. Joshua thought. He sighed in defeat. Sorry Cyndaquil, but I don t want you getting hurt, pal. Joshua tells his Cyndaquil. Joshua then turned to Black Raven.

OK, I five in. I ll be one of your Chosen Elites. Just, please don t hurt my Cyndaquil. Joshua says. Wise choice, Joshua. A very wise choice! Black Raven said and the goon let go of Cyndaquil. Now, come on, we got work to do. Black Raven says, going into Pokemon Hunter J s airship. His followers followed, quickly followed by Joshua. Holding his Cyndaquil in his arms. The doors slammed shut after Joshua walked inside.

You ll find that your room is already set up. Your new clothes are on your bed. Black Raven tells Joshua. You said there were more Chosen Elites before. So, where are they? Joshua asks his new leader. They are on missions right now. You go and change into your new clothes and rest for a while. I ll come by for you later. Black Raven says as Joshua heads to his new room. Black Raven then walked to Pokemon Hunter J s office and went inside.

You re doing well, Black Raven. Pokemon Hunter J tells Black Raven. Thanks, mistress. Black Raven says in response, giving her a picture of their newest Chosen Elite, Joshua. Thanks, you are dismissed. J tells Black Raven and he did leave. J looked at the picture and gasped in shock. No way! It can t be! My apprentice s newest Chosen Elite is Joshua! Impossible! J says, looking at the picture.

The End 


End file.
